madara reborn
by somefunnyguy363
Summary: madara trains Naruto for 9 years now he is almost unstoppable sorry for bad sum I suck at that hope u guys like and review my first Naruto fanfic so pls don't hate if its bad when done I will re-do it and make it better :3 maby god like Naruto in future E.M.S Naruto kinda dark naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! DISCLAIMER hi guys :3 my first fanfic pls dont hate me ;-; if its bad so yea...umm...pls review and what would u like naruto to be like . any way here is the story ;3**

 **AHHAHAHAHA...no=TAILED BEAST/summon**

 _ **hmmm...i wonder...=**_ **TAILED BEAST THINKING/summon**

 **HIDDEN LEAF**

naruto was running from a mob of angry villagers like an other day in his life the mob yelled monster and deamon at naruto "im not a deamon!"naruto said SHUT UP said a villager unknow to them a plant like man was watching them... "please stop dont hurt me!"naruto said

OH YEA?! WERE GONNA KILL U DEAMON said a chunin they kicked,punched,stabed naruto then something happened that froze the crowed narutos eyes were red and had 3 marks on his eyes "no way...thats the sharingan how dose he have it" said a chunin

"hes got it now what?"said wite zetsu " **now we do as we were told to do"** said black zetsu

 **5 hours later madara's hide out**

"zetsu you have brought him dose that mean i was right? asked madara "yes madara-sama he has the sharingan like u thought he would"said white zetsu "good lay him on the table" (sorry guys but forgot to add that naruto passed out due to unlocking the sharingan)"madara-sama you not gonna" madara cut him off "yes i am if he dose not live he is not worthy of my time" madara said **"hmmm this should be interresting.."** black zetsu said "yes zetsu if he lives i will train him and give him E.M.S and teach him every thing i know now then lets do this"madara said madara then gave naruto his blood and hashirama's blood "after all he is my grandson im sure he will live" said madara(ps. madara is old and about to die)

 **2 hours later**

 **"** ow my head were am i?"naruto said "dont worry your safe with me"madara said "who are you?"naruto said (que awsome god like music) "i...am...madara Uchiha"madara says "i will be teaching u for a long time you will not act like a fool or ask dumb questions" "ok umm your gonna teach me?" naruto says "yes and you wont see the hidden leaf for a little while...

 **OK guys that was ch.1 sorry if its short will be longer next time also tell me if u guys want naruto to have the rinnegan and be able to switch from E.M.S to rinnegan next chapter will have list of his new abilitys ty for reading pls review tell me what u want to hapen in the story till next time my friends JA NE! ;3**


	2. the hero returns and team 7

**hi guys its me ty for reading my story :3 it means alot to me anyway im trying to make this chapter longer so yea ummm ty and here it the story :3**

 **TIME SKIP 9 YEARS naruto is 13 years old**

 **naruto's skills**

 **naruto has masterd the 9 tails power and has be-friended him**

 **naruto has mastered wood style and it teq.**

 **naruto has masted his E.M.S if u dont know what that is then look it up**

 **well thats all for now here is the story and no there is more he is skilled in i just wanted to type the main poweres**

 **TAILED BEAST SPEAKING/summon/persone**

 _ **TAILED BEAST THINKING/SUMMON/person**_

 **JUTSU**

a 13 boy named naruto was walking to his old home the hidden leaf

 **well this brings back memories eh kit?**

 _yea some good some bad kurama..._

as naruto aproched the gates of the hidden leaf he was stoped by 2 chunin and 4 anbu(naruto looks like a mini versone of madara but still blond hair and madaras gunbia and armor)

"halt dont come any closer state your name and business"said the chunin on the right "i am naruto uzumaki and i need to speak to your hokage please"naruto said "ok come with us" said a ANBU

 **10 mins later**

naruto entered the room to see the hokage and bowed "hello who are you?"the old hokage said "i am naruto uzumaki hokage-sama"said naruto the hokage looked shocked " _how is this naruto?" he thought_ " the naruto that was here was a blood clone hokage-sama"said naruto

after explaining were he had been and who teached him and told him of his poweres...well not all of them

"i see...do you have proof of what you just said show me your sharigan naruto-kun"the hokage said naruto activated it and what he saw was the hokage haveing a hart attack "so its true...ok naruto" the hokage said "yes it is well i got to go to the academy now to meet my new sensei"naruto said ''wait naruto you cant just leave we need to talk about this more" the old man said "if you let me go ill tell you the secret to paper work"naruto said " TELL ME PLEASE ILL LET YOU GO JUST TELL ME!" the hokage said naruto just chukleed at that " ok let me show you" **shadow clone jutsu** then 3 narutos were infront of him the hokage felt like a fool "you can go now naruto-kun..."he said after naruto left he herd him say"HAHHAHAHAHA NOW I WILL DEFEAT YOU EVIL PAPER WORK!" naruto just sweat droped at that

 **2 hours later**

every one in the class was looking at naruto and saying "stop trying to look cool like sasuke dobe!" while others were saying "wow hes...hot"some said naruto just ingnored them and waited for his sensei while sakure and sasuke looked at naruto and thought _what happened?_

3 HOURS LATER

"team 7?" kakashi said "YOUR LATE " sakura yelled "sakura shut up befor we go death" naruto said when he said that all 3 of them had shocked faces "ok...uh...meet me on the roof"kakashi said then he disaperd in a flash of leafs and then naruto disaperd in a flash of fire sasuke looked and got mad _"that should be my power now his"_ he thought naruto and kakashi were on the roof and kakashi thought _"when did he learn that?"_ sasuke,sakura and naruto were on the roof "ok tell me about your selfs like your likes and dislikes your hobbys and your dream" kakashi said "why dont you go first sensei" sakura said "well my name is kakashi hatake and i think i will keep my like to myself and diss like to myself my dream and hobbys i cant tell you because your to young" he said with a eye smile shaped like a U _all we learned was his name..._ they all thought "ok your next pinky" same as cannon "next you emo" sasuke same as cannon "ok you next wiskers" kakashi said "my name is naruto uzumaki and i cant tell you my like and dis likes i have a dream but its...private and my hobbys are reading,and training"naruto said _"ok i got a fan girl and a emo and a wild card...great_ kakashi thought "ok meet me at training ground 7 for your first task at 12:00 sharp oh and dont eat you will just throw it up" he said before he disaperd in a flutter of leafs naruto did the same but disaperd in a firey flash

 **"way to go kit now then lets show him just a little bit of our power" kurama said**

 _yea lets do this kurama_

 **end of the chapter there u guys go i will try to get next chapter up soon ty guys for reading tell me if u guys would like to see naruto get a girl friend if so who? pm me ur person**

 **well thats all for now ty for reading JA NE! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3 the bell test and old friends

**hi guys new chapter for you ty to all of you guys who like my story ty it means a lot to me it realy dose so here is the chapter :3**

 **tailed beast talking/summon**

 _ **tailed beast thinking/summon**_

 **jutsu**

 **at training ground 7 (ps im not very good at writeing fights so please dont hate me if its bad}**

"were is he!" sakura yelled sasuke just "hn'ed and naruto was talking to kurama then they saw their senesi and kakashi just said "yo! sorry i was late a old women needed help with something and thats why i was late" kakashi said with a eye smile

 **i dont realy want to write all of what they say but the talk about the test is just like in cannon**

"ok you have 3 hours to get a bell or you go back to the academy begin!" kakashi said and sasuke and sakura went to hide but naruto stayed still "you know your a bit weird right?" kakashi said _"im not gonna show him much but im gonna end this fast:_ naruto thought naruto said nothing to kakashi but what happend next left kakashi stunned what he saw was naruto holding 2 bells in his hand "how...how did you..."kakashi said "i put you in a genjutsu at the start of the test and just walked up to you and took the the bells"naruto said "but it felt like a secend no way thats right"kakashi said "well it is and i have bells..."naruto said _"ha i used tsukuyomi on him and he didnt even notice my E.M.S some jonin right kurama?"naruto thought_ **"heh yea that was over in what 10 secends?"kurama said** "well then who are you gonna give a bell to?" kakashi said sasuke and sakura were next to naruto waiting to hear what he was gonna do naruto then gave sasuke and sakura a bell witch confused them "i knew the purpos of this test it was team work well im gonna go now things to do places to go"naruto said while walking away "wait you guys pass the test meet here at 6:00 for your first real mission" kakashi said with his eye smile

after 58 d-ranked misssions later...

"ok lets see walking the dogs or cleaning out the gutters or"the hokage was saying but was cut off by kakashi who said "umm hokage-sama i believe my team is ready for a c-rank mission now"kakashi said "very well iruka send in tanuza

10 mins later

"so these brats are sposed to protect me huh? the only one that looks prepaird is the blond kid"tanuza said "ok team meet at the main gates at 1:00 tommarow prepair for a months trip

sasuke and sakura were at the main gates waiting for naruto and kakashi

"were are those two?"sakura said sasuke just "hn'ed" after some time naruto and kakashi arived "where were you two?!"sakura yelled "sorry i was late i got lost on the road of life"kakashi said then looked at naruto and sakura yelled "BAKA WERES YOUR STUFF?!" "well if you shut up you useless girl ill tell you why"naruto said they al looked at naruto waiting for an answer "i was late because i had to make a storage seal"naruto said "well what did you bring then?" kakashi wanted to know and was very intrested in how he knew seals "well i brought 287 shuriken and 185 kunai some food and medican and some other weapons" naruto said "ok team lets move out"kakashi said

 **after some time**

the group was walking near two chunin in a bad genjutsu as they were walking naruto put kakashi in a genjutsu "kakashi-sensi we have two chunin ahead in a puddle let me take them out please?"naruto said "ok but if you cant do it im gonna step in"kakashi said and the group was walking twords the puddle with a crapy genjutsu on it then two chunin or the deamon brothers poped out and 'killed' kakashi as soon as he was 'dead' one of them was gonna say somethingbut was to late as naruto did some hand seals and said **fire release:great fire annihilation** when the jutsu was finished there was a large crater and nothing was left of the two chunin _"how strong is he? i need his power if i am gonna kill him"_ sasuke thought _"wow that was intense were did he learn that?"_ kakashi thought "tanuza you got some explaining to do..." same as cannon and with that team 7 headed of to wave

as they were walking down a road naruto suddenly threw kuni in some bushes to find a bunny scared to death when sakura yelled "NARUTO BAKA STOP ACTING COOL LIKE SASUKE-KUN" "GET DOWN" naruto yelled while pushing sakura down as he did this a huge blade flew past them then zabuza was standing on his blade and was about to say something when someone talked "well well long time no see eh zabuza?" naruto said

 **ohhh clif hanger lol ty for reading next chapter wimm be up very soon i hope i am thinking of puting naruto with yugito cuz i think they make up a cute pair any ways please review and i am gonna give naruto the rinnegan but later anyway thats it for now JA NE! ;3**


End file.
